


Nail Polish

by ellipsesarefun



Series: Mundane [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: "This romance is bullshit."OrThey converse on nonsense through nail polish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the grave. This angsty grave. This just a mere preview to the high school au I'm gonna set up in the next month. (maybe) It's also mostly dialogue. It's been screaming in my head for quite some time so I decided to lay it out on paper. 
> 
> Enjoy?

“This romance is bullshit.”

She paused, a hand with a brush hovered over her third nail, the paint slightly dripping over. She shrugged and resumed her task.

“Why?” It was an unnecessary question when she knew what the answer will be. However, she is also aware that he won’t shut up about it. Might as well let him gush out his rage.

“It’s all ugh. Stupid hand holding, cuddling and all the fucking kissing.” He spat out every word, as if they were made of snake poison. She could only roll her eyes. She would’ve left it at this point but where was the fun in that?

“Wow. That’s pretty elaborate. I can see how romance can be shitty.” She replied with a robotic apathetic manner. Her roommate cursed in Russian.

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you.” He said in response.

“Pfft.” She huffed a laugh, “While my sarcasm exceeds your bouts of wrath, I have to concur and disagree with your statement.”

“And why is that?” His tone simmered from irritation to curiosity. She slowly took her time cleaning the mess she made before blowing air onto her still wet painted nails.

“People overuse it, I guess.” She replied moments later, “As if it’s the most important thing in world, but look at me, twenty years old and still single. Never dated anyone at all. Romance gets tiring when it’s the only thing people talk about the most. Or at least from the group of non-single friends we all have.”

He snorts. From the day he’s ever known her, she’s always been an interesting woman, always sees the rational side of things. He can definitely see parts of her in his best friend. Never once did she tease him or call him out for anything. She was similar to Katsudon in some ways, but she’s still Tine. “What do you think we should talk about then?” He humored her. She turns her focus on him, with sparkled terra-cotta eyes and upturned lips.

“You already know that, but you’re humoring me soo,” She shrugged, “Probably about politics? How idiotic some leaders are. I know mine is. Climate change maybe? How some species are at the brink of extinction? How the world might end in a catastrophic apocalypse?”

“Pa!” There goes another laugh, “Seriously? Apocalypse?”

“What? Anything can happen.” She crossed her arms over her chest with nonchalance, “Everyone’s so gung ho about extraterrestrial life there and people start bandwaggoning on the concept of mass extinction or an apocalypse.” Another silence ensues between them before he shakes his head at her nonsense.

“You’re crazy.”

“Hey. ‘All the best people are crazy’ is the saying.”

“Right right.” he waved a hand at her before picking up another color to paint his toe nails. His friend mirrored his movements with complete unintent.

“But back to the romance thing.. why is it bullshit?” He sighed and his shoulders deflated with exasperation.

“Come on, you already know my answer.”

“So all the cliched bullshit?” He nodded, “You’ve only been around three couples.”

“And you should know by now that I’ve been in the experience of listening to private sweet bullshit and PDA bullshit by one particular couple.”

She paused again, “Huh. Good point. But still.”

“Ugh.” He dragged another sigh, “What now, woman?”

“Hey. You’ve dated yourself right?”

A snicker came, “More than you did.”

“Hey!” She slapped the back of his head, “I’m being serious.”

“They’re only casual dates.” Yuri slowed his movements, cautiously making sure the paint doesn’t overstep its boundaries. 

“They’re still dates.” She reasoned, painting the last toe nail in copper blue.

“Your point?” He shot back. She set down her brush back to its place and faced him with a prominent frown.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” The speculation was not hard to deny, yet no disagreement came. She leaned forward slightly, almost as if sharing an intimate secret even when they were the only ones in the room.

“It’s him, isn’t it?” She uttered the words as soft as a feather, a faint hesitance in pursuing the topic. The friend in question only nodded in response. She leaned back and crossed her legs to give him space. He went back to painting his nails black, adamant in avoiding her perceptive gaze.

“I can’t go falling for him, you know..” He replied a minute later, “He’s my best friend. I don’t want to ruin what we have already.”

“Not to mention he’s popular and he dates hot people.” She added and he gave her a scathing look in response.

“You make him sound like he’s a playboy.”

“Okay, he’s not.. While he’s not going around banging every girl, he has an active social life...”

He wheezed a laugh, “You can say that again.. I’m actually surprised when people told me he was one of the best DJ’s in town. And fuck, you should see his locker. It’s full of fucking requests and fan mail.”

“He is a Youtuber.” She said with a casual shrug, “They get fanmail from time to time.”

“A popular one.” He added, “With a hot body and a hot face. With a bad boy persona and gentlemanly manners.”

“Seriously?” She laughed, holding her belly from the ache of her laughter, “He’s the whole package of the perfect guy to date!”

“See!! Even you are impressed and you don’t even know him well.” 

“Well, that’s pretty much what tons of people want from a person.” Her laughter only minimized into giggles, until she stopped with her lips curved upwards, “Even you.”

He coughed again, in hopes to avert her attention from his flushed cheeks, “Even me.” She merely answered with a silence and a smile before getting up to clear the area. 

“Wanna grab a shake downtown later when our nails dry off?” It’s an invite from her, but he also knew it was an apology for early. She never questions his feelings often, but when she does, she repays it with aftercare.

“Yea sure.”

And that was it. They put the conversation to a rest, and busied themselves through other mundane things throughout the day.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is the same OFC I've used in the otayuri week series  
> 2\. This is probs gonna be a high shcool au (maybe an american setting?) give me some suggestions on how the educational system works in America, because I'm from another country and the only thing I'm familiar on this is when I watched Highschool Musical. (sorry huhu)  
> 3\. I'm just going with the flow with this.. Bear with me, to those who are interested in this story.  
> 4\. This is the first part of the Mundane series.  
> 5\. Also my tumblr is ellipsesforfun, if you have any suggestions or you wanna talk, or if you just wanna ramble about your day.


End file.
